Some slide members are provided with a resin layer that serves as a sliding portion. The resin layer is typically made of PEEK (Polyetheretherketon) that exhibits outstanding sliding properties such as seizure resistance, wear resistance, and mechanical strength.
The resin which forms the resin layer, does not easily establish a chemical bond with metal which is a different type of material. Thus, when the resin layer is applied directly on a metal base serving as a support layer, the resin layer may easily peel from the base. Such being the case, patent document 1 teaches providing a porous sintered layer, obtained by sintering lead bronze powder, on the base and impregnating a portion of the resin layer into the porous sintered layer. Patent Document 1, i.e. JP H08-210357 A teaches that the resin layer is secured on the base through the porous sintered layer by an anchor effect.